


Murdoc gets laid and apparently so do you!!!!!!!: FOR REAL THIS TIME!

by JesterMonkey



Series: The Murdoc Gets Laid Saga [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Getting Laid, Mild Daddy Kink, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Te pickle, finger banging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a private plane to record the latest album, Murdoc takes his favourite (and only) groupie to clean up in the bathroom...and get a little dirty in the process. Okay, a lot...dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdoc gets laid and apparently so do you!!!!!!!: FOR REAL THIS TIME!

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, yeah, I think we all deserve a little Niccal Pickle, especially if you've been reading from the very first story in the series.   
> Wow, lookie here, I'm writing actual sex in one of these fuckin things and not implied or goofy sex either!  
> Woooow!

"Merdock, dis ith fugging dithguthting!" You mumble, mouth somewhat preoccupied. "Dis ith gwouth!"

Murdoc let out a hearty chuckle and gently pet your head. "Aw come on, love. If I can do it, so can so."

You roll your eyes at him, you eyes giving him an icy stare. "Shut thwe fug up! Itth nawt funny!" You say through the bittersweet green-ness penetrating your mouth. It had been in your mouth for almost five minutes and your mouth was starting to feel sticky and wet. 

Murdoc sighs and rubs his eyes. "Alright, fine, spit it out."

You cough and hack loudly and wildly as the small, thick pickle plops out of your mouth and lands softly onto the floor. You gasp loudly, holding your throat with one hand and fanning the other about wildly. Murdoc laughs at you as you flail about. You glare at him with fiery eyes and point a finger at him. It was his dumb idea. The whole situation occurred when Murdoc gently held a pickle to his lips and boasted that he could deep-throat it with ease. When he did it, you were impressed enough to take up his challenge when he mocked your blowjob techniques. You'd never intended on actually doing it but you knew Murdoc wasn't going to go to sleep anytime soon, so you felt the pressure.

Murdoc couldn't quite sleep on planes. The slightest bump in the night would wake him up if he hadn't had a few drinks in him. He cursed 2-D for drinking all the good liquor and cursed the new album for actually making do work for once. He hated 2-D more because the booze would have helped him to relax. You loved 2-D for putting Murdoc in his place, you'd gotten so tired of doing it 24/7.

"I win!" Murdoc announces softly, beady eyes staring into yours. "I knew you couldn't do it."

"Go figure, fucking cock-sucker!" You shout at him.

Murdoc jumps in his seat and places a hand on your mouth, his finger points to the sleeping bandmates across the way. "You'll wake 'em up! Are you bloomin' mad woman?" He whispers. Murdoc scrunches his nose and peels his hand away from your face. He looks to his palm. "That's disgusting! You've drooled all over me!"

"And who's fault is that?" You snicker.

"Yours." Murdoc grunts rather bluntly. He wipes his hand on his black shirt. "You didn't have to drool every where."

You fold your arms at him. "You didn't have to make fun of me."

"Well, you didn't have to do it in the first place, darlin'" He sighs.

"Alright, but did you need to show me you could do that?" You groan at him, turning your head away. "That was random and gross."

He shrugs. "I dunno babe, I was bored, I guess."

You shake your head. Murdoc leans his head closer to yours and chuckles. Murdoc places a hand on your inner thigh and squeezes it so his long nails dig in through your pants. You take deep breaths as he massages your inner thigh, creating a bubbly feeling in your stomach and a chill down your spine. You could hear the slight whistle in his breathing he was that close. Murdoc mumbles a slight apology and gently serenades to you in off-key hums. You roll your eyes at him.

"Muddy, it's fine." You sigh. "It was dumb fun."

"Yeah, I forgive ya." Murdoc grumbles to you. He chuckles to himself and grins. "How about I help clean you up, eh?"

You frown. "I'm a big girl!"

His grins grows even wider as he pulls himself away from you. Your thigh begins to feel lonely without his touch. Murdoc opens his arms wide and pats this slender thighs. He smiles a toothy smile.

"Why don't you be a good girl and sit on daddy's lap?" Murdoc growls with glowing eyes. "I'll fix you up. My treat!"

"Murdoc." You say sternly. You cross your legs trying to disguise the mild dampness that stirred from a seconds ago. "What are you doing?"

Murdoc laughs softly as he reaches his arms out to you and pulls you closer to him. He holds your hips tightly as he drags you onto his lap, placing you down gently and with ease. You giggle as you hold his shoulders. Murdoc smiles softly as his fingers grasp at your body tightly. You push a stray lock of hair from your face as he look at your lover. Murdoc's eyes carefully scan your body, he chuckles as he envisions what is to come. His hands gently slid up your back and stop at your hair. He slowly brings your forehead to his and he sighs. You smile, wrapping your arms around him.

He gently kisses you lips. "You are the single most amazing person I have ever met."

You cock a brow. "You're just saying that because I sleep with you on a regular basis."

"But that's exactly why I think that!" Murdoc laughs. "I don't even have to give you any money to spend time with you. That's refreshing."

You smirk at him, trying to ignore the image of Murdoc pathetically begging prostitutes for sex. Your thoughts are interrupted by Murdoc kisses you again and again and again. His lips massage yours in a steady rhythm and his tongue swirls inside your mouth, gracefully waltzing with yours. Murdoc peels off your shirt, daring not to break your kiss. He dumps your shirt to the side as he scratches at the hooks in your bra. You laugh at him, taking over and pulling off the hooks with ease. You shake your way out of the bra and dump it.

Murdoc breaks the kiss. He leans you back against the seat in front of you and licks his way down to your chest. You look to the side and whimper as he licks and nipples at your breasts. You'd never feel so confident doing something like this if it weren't late at night and on a private jet. You gasp, trying desperately not to make too much noise as Murdoc's tongue licks heartily at your nipples. He teases his tongue against the hardened tip on one breast before hastily moving on to the other.

Murdoc begins to pull at your pants. "You're being such a good girl." He says sweetly. "You wanna present for being so good?"

Murdoc slowly slithers a hand down your pants and rest his middle finger hard against your clit. You quiver at his touch.

"Oh god, yes!" You sigh.

"Yes what?" Murdoc tuts. He continues to tease your breasts.

You roll your eyes. "Yes, please?" You say.

Murdoc stops nipping at your chest and brings his face close to yours. "Didn't daddy ever teach you good manners?"

You try not to frown. It was true that Murdoc was an older man but he never seemed to show interest in being called 'daddy'. He was more of a 'master' or 'God' type. You frown at him but he returns with a smile. He massages your clit for three glorious seconds but stops suddenly as you whimper his name.

"Yes...what?" He asks again.

You sigh as he begins to massage you again but slowly. "Yes...please...Daddy." You whimper.

Murdoc chuckles as his fingers work faster. You cock your head back and close your eyes with a whimper. You take in the sensation of his long slender fingers rubbing furiously at your clit. You can feel the slick and damp movements of his fingers from under you, you can even start to smell it. You begin to moan loudly as you feel the pleasurable rumble inside you . Murdoc uses his free hand to cup it over your mouth, his fingers caress you quicker and you buck your hips, pushing yourself harder against him.

"Oh, Daddy!" You moan.

"Do you like that, cupcake?" Murdoc groans, working his fingers even harder. "Does my little princess like this?"

You nod. "Yes...Oh God, I do...Daddy." You gasp softly as you feel the start of a glorious orgasm start to arise within to.

Grinning, Murdoc watches you jolt and shiver on top of him as he drives his fingers even harder into your clit. You grunt softly as you climax, Murdoc gently slides his hand out of your pants and licks at the clear, thin layer on his finger tips. 

You look over him, breathing heavily. You then let out a long sigh as you rest yourself against his chest.

"Wasn't that something special, eh?" He says proudly.

You groan, feeling rather numb down there. "Don't ever make me call you 'Daddy' ever again."

Murdoc pats your back. "Aw, I thought you'd be turned on by all that." He sighs. "I was thinkin' that we could use that to spice things up a little! C'mon! What do you really think?"

"Muddy, don't push it." You say in reply.

Murdoc rolls his eyes. "I've never seen you this grumpy after sex. Good Satan."

"Muddy, honey, I'm just tired. Okay?" You wince.

He chuckles. "Rest well, sweetheart. We've got a big day tomorrow! The album's gonna really rock the world, I tell ya!"

You smile softly before closing your eyes. Murdoc continued to boast about the new album as you drifted off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was a better writer. These could be fuckin amazing otherwise. Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always nice.


End file.
